bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Blue
Chapter One:All Aboard! The young main waited in the middle of an extremely long line. He was very anxious to board the ship and he wasn't going to blow his chance to leave this boring town in this boring county, in the boring sanctum, in this boring state, in this boring province, in this boring country, in this boring continent. He has lived here all his life and he was tired of it. That's why he clutched onto his ticket for dear life. Well, that wasn't the only reason he was boarding the currently largest ship in the world. The real reason was because his father told him to board the closest ship to the island of Giran. The ship was in actuality headed to Gerum but the young man knew he would somehow be able to find his way to Giran from Gerum. A young boy ran towards the young man and handed him a sandwich. "Here, my mother says to give it to you!" he shouted, fighting to be heard over the chatter of all the other people. The young man took the sandwich with an emotionless. "Thanks." "Momma' also says to not board the ship! They say in The Old World there was a...." The kid scowled at him. "Well do me a favor kid and tell your momma I said f*** off!" he barked. The young boy kicked him in the shin and scurried off. "Hmph!" the young man said. He did not care much about old wives tales about The Old World. He did not care much about any tale of The Old World. He never believed anything about The Old World and quite frankly, why should he? The was little to no proof that the old world had ever existed, at least not in his country of Hoodlum and most people that spoke of The Old World were old geezers who upon telling these tales would always begin with the words "Back in my day.". He didn't really give a crap about the ship and the legends it carried with it. It was a remarkable show of new frurad, a word his country used to describe what we would call technology, due to the people in power believing the word to bring bad luck. The Legend of the ship he was boarding was this. It was a ship called The RMS Titanic that sank on it's maiden voyage when it collided with a colossal iceberg, ripping it in half and losing it to the sea. Never to be used again: disgusting. Almost everything that the young man had ever known was recycled from the previous generation. There were no things called Land Mines in the young man's country. That was only for the rich countries which the young man and all his friends and family had so detested. This Ship in fact was titled The Neo Titanic and was primarily created by salvage parts of the original ship. Even though some of the ship was made out of recycled parts it still looked like one of the most beautiful vessels that the young man had ever seen. If he died, please let it be on that ship. A young woman had shoved several people out the way to meet face-to-face with the young man. "Dargon! Are you some friggin' kind of Pig Headed IDIOT!? Why in the sea would you board a ship called The Neo Titanic!?" He slapped her. "Hush. Your giving my ears bloody Davy Jones locker right now." he said without emotion. The girl was shocked. After about five seconds of her mouth being opened she touched her cheek and kicked Dargon in the crotch causing he to fall to the ground in pain. "Don't you EVER put your damn hands on me! Do you hear me?!" Dargon clutched his aching private with one of his hands. The girl kicked him again. This time on the head. "DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!????" Dargon nodded painfully. "Good! Now I'm taking you home to your momma' right now! We don't want you killed. Out of all the boys IN this Neptune forsaken port town I'd a thought YOU were the one with the most since." Dargon had his head down and was miraculously still clutching on to his ticket. "Jena...if you want me to go back to that boring a** house you'll have to drag me there." "My pleasure scally-waggy IDIOT!" she dived towards Dargon who had just as that moment lifted his head up to see two men grab her by the arms and carry her away, flailing, kicking and cursing all the while. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME DARGON! I'LL BRING YOU HOME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! THIS I SWEAAAAAR!" she screamed. Several people stared at Jeva, then to Dargon, causing him to sigh. He was glad that was over. If it weren't for those to men Jeva surely would have dragged him back home, she was stronger than him. Dargon wasn't sure if she liked him or not. She would always yell at him and spit at him. She would always call him names but it had always seemed like she had the hots for him. On his fifth birthday before he could blow out his candles she pinned him to the ground and made out with him. Ever since he started his Neptune necklace she did and ever since he announced that he would be leaving five days ago she's been grumpy and sad. It was strange, he knew he would miss her. He would somehow miss the name calling, the spitting and the lethally banging of his head on a wall whenever she didn't get her way. He wasn't sure what about her he liked, the wasn't much TO like. He didn't like her attitude, he didn't like her breath, he definitely didn't like the smell of musty smell she always had. The only thing he MIGHT like was the fact that she always wore a black-and-white bikini everywhere she went (even school) but he had grown use to her attire after seeing her wear this type of clothing for six years. Dargon was beginning to grow impatient. He had been in this line for two hours and it seemed like he would be here for many hours more. He wondered if the man in front of him would save his spot while he would run to apologize to Jeva and maybe go for a quick swim. He tapped the chubby man in front of him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. "What?" "Sir? Could you save my spot for me? I'm just gonna' go home for a bit to get some extra clothes and..." "This ain't no game kid." The man said, full of hostility and turned around. Dargon sighed as he knew there was no use asking the guy behind him to save his spot, so he simply waited. .............. It had been an hour and Dargon had already devoured his sandwich and his pancakes and was beginning to think about things. He had heard several talk about the SS Neo Titanic being a cruise ship. "Cruise", not a word that you heard a lot in his state. There always seemed to be struggle and poverty no one had the time to "relax" or go on a "cruise". Heck, for the most part he only knew boats so people could fish a job or using boats to get to work. No one ever fished "for fun" so boats were simply tools of survival like everything else in this world. He was really beggining to grow tired of simply standing. He tapped the man in front of him again. "Sir, could you please save my spot for-" "Kid...GROW UP!" Dargon clenched his fist and breathed out his nose like an enraged bull. The man sighed then continued. "Look kid. Why would you want to go back? This ship is to go to another continent, so we could all live better lives. Isn't that what you want?" Dargon was silent for a bit. "Yeah." The man smiled, turned around, ruffled Dargon's hair and gave him a cold piece of crispy bacon then turned around. Dargon quickly gobbled it up as soon as the man turned around. He wondered why the man was leaving this town. He seemed nicely dressed and he was rich enough to give him a piece of bacon. He was compelled to ask him but decided against this. ................ Two hours and it seemed if Dargon had barely moved. He worried that there would barely be enough room for him in the ship. He wasn't claustrophobic but the cruise ship wouldn't be very "cruise-y" if he was forced to be sandwiched between two very smelly people. He impatiently looked at his wrist where a watch would usually be and yawned. He hoped the ship had good beds. "To think, the place is even boring when you're leaving it." he said to himself. A boy with silver hair wearing glasses pushed several people out the way and tripped at Dargon's feet. "Dargon! Is it true that you're really leaving?!" he asked in despair. Dargon sighed. "Yeah Roy, I'm leaving. So could you please get off the ground and leave?" he asked irritated. Roy rapidly shook his head. "Oh, no! I CAN'T leave! Ya' see I wanted to give these things to you." he explained. Dargon looked to the right of the glasses-wearing boy and saw a wet cardboard box. "You mean that junk?!" "It's not junk!" Roy shouted. "It's a series of very useful inventions that will help you on the ship and off!" Dargon raised his his eyebrows. "Wait, so your actually on board on the whole me going to Giran deal?" "No, I'm not actually on board on the whole you going to Giran deal." Roy said, mocking Dargon's slight Australian accent. Dargon slapped him. No one made fun of his accent. Roy rubbed his now red cheek. "Anyways, I'm not happy about you leaving but unlike that psycho Jeva I'm not going to kill you over it. No, I'm going to actually help you. I want you happy over there, not miserable over here." he explained in his normal, slightly nasally voice. "Cool man." he then crossed his hand then gave Roy a double peace sign. "Anyways. Take this Dargon. Some of it might not work due to me accidentally dropping the box in the river but trust me, I went through hell getting it and through that I think I finally learned how to swim. Anyways take it." he picked up the box and shoved the box in Dargons hand. "Stay wet man." he said as he ran off. Dargon smiled. He was glad his friend finally learned how to swim, it was of course a world wide abnormality for someone not to know how to swim this day and age. Then he began to wait again. Roy hurried back to Dargon. "I almost forgot! One last joke. He cleared his throat and began to chuckle. "Okay, Why was the whale so sad?" he asked. Dargon could have swore that he knew the joke already but he let Roy finish it for old times sake."I don't know. Why?" Roy was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Because....HE WAS A BLUE WHALE!" he said as he fell to the ground laughing and rolling on the ground. Ugh, that joke's so lame thought Dargon but he knew he might not be able to ever laugh with his friend again so he fell to the ground with him and began laughing until Roy collected himself and left. He had a Uranus necklace. ............. Three hours. He had been there three more hours and was beginning to become drunk with boredness. He had began to whistle folk songs that where sang to death in the earlier years of school (now pronounced shool). After he finished whistling the final verse of The 13th Folk Song, The King's Crusade he talked to the man in front of him. "Sir, from the beginning of my whistling to my last note how long wa-" "About fifteen minutes. It would have been five if you had whistled the traditional, abridged versions of the songs but since you decided to whistle the full versions it came out much longer." Dargon nodded and his inability to do anything but stand and think took it's toll on him again. "Sir, you wouldn't happen to have a musical instrument to spare would you." The man turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Kid, you sure are bored aren't you." nevertheless he sighed and took a long Nega-Narwhal horn out of his suitcase and handed it to the extremely bored Dargon. Dargon took the horn and began to play the songs again. It was much like a large, curved flute, the equivalent to a saxophone made from a animal horn. It had twelve holes, two in each row going vertically. It produced an eerie hollow sound that could remind one of a wolf howling, in fact these instruments were sometimes used to lure and train wolves and that's how the instrument earned it's name, Wolfier. The Wolfier also had another distinct to it's music other than sounding like a wolf's howl. Alone the wolfier sounded horrible. Only skilled Wolfier players such as Dargon could get a magnificent sound from a Wolfier solo. The real magic occurs when a group of three Wolfier players or more begin to play together. According to many witnesses they produce an soothing sound that can not be achieved by any other thing, not even real wolves. Several people watched Dargon play in awe. Wolfier's were hard to come by in the country and most people only knew the President to own one. It baffled them to as how a teen could play the Wolfier with such grace. After Dargon had finished playing the final verse of The 13th Folk song on the Wolfier he sighed and handed it back to the man. The man was silent for a while before he smirked and pushed Dargon's hands back. "No, it's yours keep it." Dargon looked up. "Sir, this is a Wolfier..they are very hard to come by..."he said, slowly. "I know what a Wolfier is you gold fish!" the man barked. He lowered his eyelids. "Kid, I don't know how you learned how to play a Wolfier like that but it's better off with you." Dargon was still confused. "But...isn't it important to you sir?" The man shook his head with a pained smile. "I'm actually going to Gerum because my wife fled there after she lost interest in me. Two months ago I took a boat, killed a Nega-Narwhal, took the good-for-nothin's tusk and made a Wolfier out of it." the man sighed again. "I was planning to give this to my wife in hopes she'll take me back but she'll probably won't. I'm not going to travel all the way to Gerum just to have my heart crushed a second time." The man went in his briefcase and pulled out a baby blue bandanna with a paisley design. He crumpled it into a ball and tossed it to Dargon who caught it with a hurt expression. "Your really giving up?" he asked. The man nodded and exited the line as he walked away casually. Dargon's mouth had been open for a while. "F**king quitter." he said to himself. *** It had been a few more hours and now the person in front of Dargon was a skinny lady dressed in pink. He waited patiently with his Wolfier, cardboard box and the bandanna tied around his neck. He yawned and stretched as his gaze never deviated from it's original position, forward. His gaze would only be broken if someone had called his name which was growing unlikely due to Jeva still being enraged and Roy leaving the area hours ago. "Yo'! Fish cake!" a male voice had shouted from afar. Dargon turned around. Is that?....no, it can't be. A boy with magenta hair shoved through the line. "Sup' man! This one hell of a line bro!" he exclaimed. Dargon folded his arms in annoyance. "Geece!? Weren't you supposed to be out catching a school of tuna for the mayor? He was payin' a lot of money for you to do it." Geece closed his eyes and smiled widely, showing his pearly white teeth and a chipped front tooth. "Man f*** that s***! I ain't gonna' miss your departure." Dargon flicked his hair. "Try it if you dare Geece. You'll be hear for a while." Geece raise an eyebrow. "I can wait man. How long you been out here, fish cake?" Dargon raised his head towards the sky and sighed. "I had to get up early to get a good spot in this line and even then it was ridiculous long. Saying it's about a mile til' I get to the front wouldn't be correct but it sure seems like it. I've been here since dawn." "Oooh. Sorry man. In that case I gotta' jet. I got me a hot date tonight." he said with a sly smile. Dargon face-palmed. "Another hot date. The last one the girl you were with got a restraining order." Geece roared with laughter as he put his fists on his hips and laughed towards the blue sky. "Man I ripped that crap up the day I got it! No, girl can keep away from me!" he roared. Dargon simply groaned and the two were silent except Geece's laughter. He did not think it was funny at all. He knew one of these days he would push a girl too far. Call her one dirty name to many. Touch her a little too much. She would shriek and then her father would come and do Geece in and as strong as Geece is he wouldn't be able to take it. Dargon played the scene many times. A pang of guilt overwhelmed Dargon as he realized like with Roy this might be the last laugh he ever gets with his friend so despite him loathing Geece laughing he began laughing as well. As Geece was laughing a man from behind grabbed Geece by the shoulder and his carefree smile quickly melted into a neutral look. Geece turned around to see a tall, muscly man with shaggy hair. "Kid, to the back of the line with you. We don't take to well to-" Geece interrupted the man by kicking the man in the crotch, causing him to fall to his knees then he kicked him in the head, causing the man to fly upwards. Dargon looked at Geece with a slight smile. He admired Geece's strength and he began to grow bitter towards the fact that he might never get to train with Geece again and perfect his hand-to-hand combat with him. Geece smiled once more. "Man it's hot out here!" He said as he ripped off his A-shirt revealing his tan six-pack and pectoral muscles which he would often make "dance". "Heh. I was wondering when you'd do that." Dargon stated, poking fun at the fact at that there isn't a day that goes by where Geece doesn't rip his shirt off. "Oh, by the way..." Geece took a brown paper bag out of his back shorts pocket. "...Jeva made these for you. They're your favorite...right?" Dargon took the bag and took out a Pondbridge biscuit, the town's claim to fame and the only reason people remember the worthless little town. Dargon nodded and he popped the small biscuit into his mouth whole and closed his eyes in delight. It was extremely warm and buttery, it contained a lone chocolate chip, two sea shells, a single cut strand of squid intestine, and juice from a Nega-Blue Whale's eye. Dargon sighed. Geece gave him an awkward eye. "Dude...I'mma' go and let you and those biscuits get to know eachother." Dargon's eyes widened as he began on his second biscuit. "Wait man!" Geece quickly bear hugged him. "Oh, you want another one of these!?" some people could hear bones snapping and winced in pain. When Geece let go Dargon fell to the ground in pain. Geece looked down at the earthbound Dargon. "Seeya, bud." he said as he dashed off, medium hair bouncing. He had a Jupiter necklace. *** It was now slowly approaching dusk and Geece was now staring at the beutiful whitish-yellow sun and the magnificent pink sky. He popped another Pondbridge biscuit in is mouth and closed his eyes. He loved the biscuits and unfortunately he only had three left. He had eaten them sparingly, due to him possibly not ever eating them again. He was not sure if other countries sold these biscuits. He highly doubted it and due to this he ate one per hour. He was bored again and he began to grow tired of playing his Wolfier. He began to think of what his teacher had told him two months prior. He tried to forget it for so long but it kept creeping back into his head to haunt him and due to there being nothing else of importance to do he had nothing else to do other than remember her words very carefully. He remembered vividly how she had asked him to stay after school after Jeva had placed tacks on her chair. Dargon had thought about hoe he had been calm and cool when she had asked for him. He was now far to used to him getting in trouble for Jeva's pranks to be upset. Whole one-room school house was made out of wood and the was a large circular hole above the teacher's desk. Light would shine upon her making the teacher look like some angel that descended onto this poverty-stricken town to teach these young ruffians about the world they'll never get to see, the math they'll never get to use, and people they'll never get to meet. Dargon chuckled as he remembered his shocked expression when the teacher called Jeva to her desk and took out the make-up of shame. She carefully applied the makeup, told Jeva to wear overly large shoes and placed the dunce cap on the top of her head. Jeva, now appearing as a clown was then ordered to stand in the corner for thirty minutes. Baffled, Dargon didn't pay much attention in class that day. He was never forced to stay after school unless he was in trouble. Once class was dismissed Dargon rose out of his chair and began to make his way to the front of the classroom when his teacher rose from her chair and met Dargon halfway down the aisle of chairs. She took his hand and escorted him to the back of the room. If Jeva were still here she'd probably think the two were on a date or something and try to knock the teacher's head off. The teacher sat down on a desk and smiled weakly. "Would you mind if I sit on this desk?" Dargon shook his head. "So, I guess it's true." The teacher raised her eyebrows. "What's true?" Dargon scratched his forehead. "Roy says after school finishes all traces of you being an educater disssappears." she was Roy's older sister. She smiled. "For the love of Neptune I'm still pretty darn young." she chuckled. "So, why do you want to see me?" Dargon asked smiling. The teacher's smile melted into a frown. "Roy tells me your planning to leave here are you?" she asked, Dargon looked her in the eyes which were gray like her brothers. "Yeah. Two months from now to be exact. I'll be gone." "Good." she said. Dargon shot her a quizzical look then shook his head. She took out a ciggerete, struck a match, lit the ciggarette. Then when she was done she smashed it on the ground and breathed her smoke towards Dargon. "Good. Good. I'm glad your leaving." Dargon was hurt. He liked the teacher very much. He thought she was pretty and considered marrying her when he was older. "Why? Why are you mad at me?" She stared at Dargon for a while. She sighed. "Look Dargon...don't get me wrong I'm not in love with a child but you are my favorite student by far. If Roy weren't my brother then he'd be my favorite. I'll miss you so much when you leave and..." "Then why do you think it's good that I'll be gone!" Dargon yelled as he stepped closer to the teacher. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" she screamed. Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically. Dargon was still confused beyond all reason. "Die? What do you?" The teacher took out another cigarrette from he pocket. She went to her desk and pulled out a map. Once she placed it on the desk near Dargon she spit the ciggarrete and made a large hand gesture over the map. "Here's a map of the old world. Some of the proportions are wonky. The ones farthest from the equator are the most affected but it'll do." She pondered over it for a bit. "I'm not sure if this is exactly where we are but last I checked our province is here." She pointed to a place titled "Cuba" on the old-world map. She then pointed to a place titled Haiti. "This is now the Leole province." She pointed to a place then called the Dominican Republic. "That's the Faultor province." Dargon remembered that his mother told him how his father was raised in Faultor. The teacher then put her finger on a peninsula that Dargon automatically recognized. "That's..." "...Yucaton," the teacher finished. ", our capital province." Dargon or his teacher for that matter had hardly seen any maps of the country of Nación Poderosa in full but of the ones they did recall all of the provinces except for Yucaton looked smaller on this map than the others. Also, this "Mexico" place was pretty much gone, it must have been submerged during the Apocalyptic years of storm. That's when the analyzing ended due to the two not knowing anything of the other countries of Earth. Dargon was frowning. "What does this have to do with me leaving?" he asked, still saddened. The teacher sighed. "In the years of storm the world as we knew it was completely destroyed. With only shambling remnants of he once great nations in their place. Several places are almost completely destroyed like the so called "North Pole" and a good chunk of Antartica. Originally something hit in the center of our island like a meteorites. At first it was no big deal but then several more came and left the whole province in ruin. While the citizens were forced by the governmnet to clean up the damage while they were busy at war enemies came and with their new technology managed to break upper Cuba, the part above water apart from lower Cuba, the part underwater and connected to the molten Earth." Dargon was trying hard to relate this to the present. "Basically it meant that we were now little more that rocks in water and we were bound to sink. In a last ditch effort to save this place before it was sent to the bottom of the sea the government used all their money and technology to put specialized rings under the island to make it float. I'm not sure how it works but I believe it functions similar to a magnet, repelling the island away from the bottom of the sea which is magnetic." She put another cigarrette in her mouth and lit it. Dargon looked to the right with doubt. "Yes and? How does this have to do with me dying?" The teacher looked up and was silent for a long time before she finally got up and took out a chart from her desk. "This is a chart straight from Yucaton. It shows The Faultor province and The Gion (their province) province's bouyancy. Each year, they've been sinking more and more and the growth is exponential." Dargon scratched his head. He forgot what exponential was; he ought to ask Roy later. "When the disks were first installed the island was practically floating but now we're falling more and more. We don't know why though." she put her hand on her face. "This is just a hunch but I'm guessing it has to do with how fast they had to install it. Couldn't do any tests and such and the by the time the Years of Storm were over they had lost the tools to repair em'." The teacher coughed. "Several of us demanded the president to look into this and after years of pleading he finally had his divers check the plates." she sighed. "Sure enough the disks were defective. They lost their bright blue glow and know were darkening, blinking on and off spasmodically." Dargon gave a hard frown. "So you think we're just going to die that fast. If the disks have held out for this long surely they'll-" She slammed her fists on a desk. "I SAID WE'RE SINKING EXPONENTIALLY IDIOT! That means their is not constant rate of change each time their is a new value such as years it's larger than the last and as those values groww so does the end product growing larger and larger! Do you want me to repeat last week'slesson again!?" she barked. "No ma'am." Dargon mumbled. "Good," she smiled at him. "The statistics are out and it doesn't look good. They say we only have little under a year before they finally give out and we sink like a rock." Dargon clapped. "Good sob story. Yeah, so what? We'll lose our home which is a big bummer but it's not the end of the world. We'll just move to, OH MY GOD IT'S SO TERRIBLE Youcatan! Wow, I'm SO lucky. I'm out on a totally different country while you guys will be livin' it up at the capital Province!" The teacher calmy got up, marched to Dargon and smacked him, causing him to tumble to the ground. "Wow, you really are a dumba** kid." she said quietly and coldy. "Do you really think they'll let us to the capital that easily. We're legally bound to this place, they don't want us Gion mutts in their cities of bronze, gold, and silver. I already requested transfer but they just sent me a note telling me how "sorry" they were but I'll have to take the five year training courses. They act oblivious to their situation. They don't want to crowd their perfect province. But you really want to know what this really is? Hm?" she bent sat down and looked Dargon in the eye. "Crowd control, extermination, spring cleaning. They don't want us. They're tired of all of our uprisings and see this as the perfect oppurtunity to rid of us. We die of causes not tied to them and they turn a blind eye. None of their other lapdog provinces will really give a damn. Even if someone manages to escape their they'll just kill em'. Faultor being the loyal pieces of s**** they are will probably have a better chance of making it to he capital then we are." Dargon had trouble believing his eacher as honest as she always was. He never believed in the stories of the old world and he tried not to think about how the capital treated them. "What about the islands around Gion and Faultor?" "Hard to say honestly. Some aren't even sinking due to them not needing the plates all those years ago. The ones that will sink probably will go to Capital, the islanders are less rowdy. Except for the island of Statz." Dargon hadn't heard that name in a while. "Why Statz?" She embraced him. "That's easy. They hated the capital the most." Dargon's eyes widened. "Hate'd'?" "They're already gone. They returned to the sea about a month ago." she smiled. "Now do you have proof." Dargon refused to believe her. "No..." "Yes..." "No!" "And did you here what the capital had to say about this little incident?" "..." "They'll be with neptune now. They're free from the torment of this world." Since that day Dargon tried to avoid any eye contact with his teacher. He thought her as a lying witch who liked making up lies. The woman he once wanted to marry he now had cast from his mind. He grew sick of her sing-song voice so he played hookie often. Never wanted to be in the presence of that liar. He began searching for Statz as he used a raft to paddle all around the island but found no sign of it. The truth will set you free, but Dargon wondered if he should be free. His teacher visited him the day before. Crying and telling him she was sorry. She just wanted Dargon and her to leave on a positive note. Dargon was enraged that she was at his house. He cursed he and screamed at her while she was sobbing and appologizing. A duet of saddened souls. Dargon tried his hardest to put meeting with his teacher out of his mind but it was eating at him now. "Oh well. I may never see this place again anyways..." he aid to himself. Then he say Roy, Jeva and Geece drowning in the water looking for a boat but they died swimming. He then imagined his teacher warning them and the gang making it to the capital only to be murdered. Then he imagined them all crying due to his departure. Dargon was fighting back tears. He remembered how cruel and nasty he was to the woman he once loved. He really could be a jerk when he wanted. Dargon sniffed. "I'm so sorry...Abila." ... Dargon had finished off his last biscuit he looked at the setting sun and sighed when he felt a cool breeze and shivered. The whole world seemed quite as the breeze stopped. He turned around to see a navy blue haired boy. "Shun." Dargon said quietly. Shun frowned. "So you're really leaving Dargonilipse?" Dargon turned around . "Could you nto say my full name aloud?" Shun walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was about seven inches taller than Dargon. "So you're mind is made up? Teacher will be sad." "Why do you care? It's not like you ever come to school anyway." "Well I can still inform you when all your friends will be sad." "Again, why do you care? You never cared about us? You'd just pick on us!" "Please. You sound like a baby. Mad because me and my friends are too big for you?" Dargon clenched his fist. "SHUT UP!" Shun smiled and licked his lips. "Ooo-hoo-hoo! Dargon's getting mad I see? I can smell your blood boiling!" he teased. "Shut it or I'll beat the crap out of you in front of all these people!" People were starting to pay attention to the little quarrel now. Shun smirked. "Really now? You want to arrive at your destination with a black eye and some broken bones. Very unwise of you." he threatened. "You know what? I don't have time for thi-" "SURE YOU DO DARGON! YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME YOU DESIRE! WHAT'S THE RUSH!? AT THIS RATE YOU'LL BE AT THE FRONT OF THE LINE IN AN HOUR!" he shouted with an insane look in his eyes as Dargon ook a few instinctive steps backwards. The crowd of people were becoming restless and murmuring to themselves. "Is this kid crazy...? Has he gone mad...?" Dargon kept his calm but still had a look of worry directed towards Shun. Shun threw his arms to the side, lowering his defence? "WELL?! MAKE YOUR MOVE!" A business man put his hand on Shun's shoulder. "Easy there boy no need to-" Shun punched him in the stomach with lightning speed and grabbed him by the legs when he fell back. He spun around man in hand three times before letting go in the direction of Dargon. Dargon knocked the air-born man out the way with his a punch and charged torwards Shun with impressive speed. He threw a punch torwards Shun's legs. Shun repsonded with a quick "TOO SLOW!" a jump then a kick to Dargon's face, causing him to tumble back. Dargon eyed him closely. He was now in a more defensive stance and he was waiting for Dargon to make his move. Dargon charged again and threw a punch towards Shun's stomach only for him to duck, grab Dargon's head and headbutt him. Dargon howled in pain as Shun folded his arms unimpressed. Dargon didn't tumble back as far as last time though and was able to bite one of Shun's folded arms. Shun growled as he threw a punch towards Dargon with his free arm, causing Dargon to catch it and punch Shun in the face with his free arm. The hit collided and Shun finally kneed Dargon off of him. Dargon and Shun smiled at eachother. It was like old times. Dargon knew Shun wasn't one to draw near so he ran towards him and was greeted by and hight kick which he dodged by an inch then replied with his own kick to Shun's crotch. Shun fell to his knees which allowed Dargon to pounce on him and begin wailing him with many punched to the stomach. Shun was able to get Dargon off of him and pushed him away. Shun smirked and gestured for Dargon to charge again. He did so and before Dargon's punch connected he jumped into the air and kicked Dargon in the back of the head while still in the air causing Dargon to fall face first to the ground. Dargon was about to get up when he felt something on his back and two hands grab his arms. "Oh no..." he managed to say as he struggled to break free. "Oh yes! You know what this is right!?" Shun said with glee. Dargon growled. He was scared now. Shun was going to try and break off his arms. So much for making it to the boat. Category:Sonicfan919